1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a location register, a location registration system, and a location registration method which carry out location registration of mobile communication terminals.
2. Related Background Art
In order for mobile communication terminals such as cellular phones to efficiently receive incoming calls, it is necessary to successively grasp where moving mobile communication terminals are located at present. For successively grasping a position where a mobile communication terminal exists (location registration area), a location registration process is carried out. The location registration process comprises the steps of transmitting location information of the mobile communication terminal to a location register from the mobile communication terminal when it enters a different location registration area upon movement thereof, and registering the location information into the location register. This location registration is carried out periodically (e.g., at a period of 60 minutes) in order to inform the location register of the fact that the power of the mobile communication terminal is not turned off and that the mobile communication terminal does not move out of a communication zone even when the mobile communication terminal remains within the same location registration area.